


Celibation!

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Femdom, Gay, Lesbian, Multi, Orgy, Pegging, Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, beastialty, big dick, i wanna die, reverse cuck, straight - Freeform, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Beacon academy has an orgy. Don't worry, it's very interesting





	Celibation!

**Author's Note:**

> This was made because I spend too much time on this website reading Cuck fics that trigger me. So I made this because I'm a lonely neckbeard who has no life

One day Cunt nugget I mean Cardin was writing a fanfic where he was fucking Pyrrha while cucking Jaune. Pyrrha who was walking by him caught a glimpse at his smut and she ran to the nearest garbage can and began to vomit uncontrollably. Jaune walked over to see what the hell was going on and also caught a glimpse of Cardin's abomination of the English language. He got so pissed that his eyes turned completely white, and he sliced Cardin's head off with his sword. "Oh shit, I'm dead." Said Cardin's severed head. After she was done vomiting, she saw Cardin's lifeless corpse on the ground and Jaune's sword covered in blood. "Oh, you killed him." She said. 

After a moment of silence, everyone in Beacon cheered for the death of that prick. While chanting the theme to 4kids One Piece pirate rap. "Yay, okay so now what?" Said Jaune, then a voice from the distance screamed "Let's start an orgy!" Jaune said "Okay." Then everyone got naked. 

It started off normal but let's talk about the interesting shit. Jaune climbed to the top of Beacon and used his 400 light year long dick, as a bungee cord. When he reached maximum heights, he sky dived down and used his giant nutsack, as a parachute. Blake shoved all of her smut books up Sun's ass, while he forced Neptune to suck his 500 mile long cock. Yang used Cardin's corpse as dildos, while staying away from his 0.0000000000000000000001 millimeter long penis. Ruby used Weiss's body as a dildo and pushed her out to simulate giving birth to her. Glynda dressed up in tight leather and proceeded to use her sex slaves, I mean students as fuck toys who have no rights as a carbon based life form.

Qrow got so drunk that he grew 2 more penises, each one was 300 miles long. He then proceeded to sodomize the rest of Cardin's team, with no lube or safety word. They then died from having their assholes stretched out too much. Blake fucked Yang with a 200 mile long strap on while Pyrrha took Jaune's 400 light year long cock balls deep. Then Jaune rolled into a ball and Pyrrha used him as a bowling ball to knock down team RWBY who were standing there like bowling pins. Nora used electricity to shock Ren's balls causing him to ejaculate shock jizz from his 10,000 mile long cock all over her, causing her to become so horny that she rode him faster than Sanic can jerk off to dr. Eggman hentai. Ruby dominated Weiss by forcing her to suck her 200 mile long futa cock that just showed up for no reason, it grew an extra 600 miles and then Ruby began to fuck the ever loving shit outa Weiss. Ozpin poured hot coffee on his ballsack and jerked off his 100 light year long cock to the pain while Ironwood fucked him in the ass with his 2,000 mile long cock.

Nora and Ren 69ed each other while Jaune was getting pegged by Pyrrha with her 399 light year long strap on. Winter took all 3 of Qrow's 300 mile long dicks inside all of her holes. Yang shoved Sun up her vagina while Blake had Zwie lick her cat pussy. Jaune used his dick as a helicopter to fly inside of Pyrrha's pussy. Ruby then analy fucked Weiss while playing through the fire and flames on the bag pipe. Glynda forced all of her students that no one seems to know who they are, to fuck each other while she played with herself. Nora got a snake and shoved it up Ren's dick hole. 

Jaune showed a little bit of his dominant side as he took Pyrrha doggy style, while Ruby was doing the same thing to Weiss. Ruby's dick was now as big as Jaune's. They fist bumped each other and began to talk about nerdy shit that no one seems to give a fuck about, while simultaneously fucking their girlfriends. Yang used all the weapons, as dildos and Blake shoved Zwie up Sun's ass, while Sun forced Neptune to clean his foreskin. 

Glynda is now riding all of her subs while whipping them, because she's into that kinda shit. Ozpin suffered from third degree burns from pouring coffee on his balls, and shoved them up his ass to cool them off. 

Jaune and Ruby pointed their 400 light year long cocks into the sky and proceeded to cum billions of gallons of cum. It was literally, raining cum. This made everyone so horny that they all came and eventually Beacon was covered with cum. It rained cum for a whole week and the orgy also lasted that long, getting more and more fucked up as the days went by. 

But still, Jaune and Ruby were Butthurt about that cuck fanfiction still existing. So they jumped into it and proceeded to rape Cardin, with Ruby taking his ass, and Jaune taking his dick hole. They thrusted in and out until they came gallons of cum. It was too much and Cardin exploded causing cum and blood to fly everywhere. They then left the fic and went on with their lives.


End file.
